Locked (Russia x America)
by HypedOnCandyForever
Summary: America has a secret. A secret that no one can ever know, at the cost of his respect and reputation. And then Russia finds out.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Hetalia, because that right belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya._

Alfred stumbled into his house, just barely managing to lock the door before falling to the wooden floor. '**Damn that commie bastard... These'll be hard to clean up..'** he cursed, referring to the multitude of wounds he had gotten from his most recent fight with the man. '**Fuck.. I think he stabbed me. How did I miss that?**'

Gathering his courage, he dragged himself up and staggered to his bathroom, where all of his medical supplies were.

When he had finished, he lay on his couch, exhausted. With his body healing (it turned out the commie **had** actually stabbed him), he barely had enough energy to eat. Barely. But tonight he didn't have the will-power to get up to go get the food. So he turned on his t.v. instead; unfortunitely, his mind wasn't on the show. It was on his secret.

If the others found out... They'd treat him differently. A lot differently. Especially England. Maybe Russia would treat him a little less rough, China would laugh at the irony, and Francis would pull something. Today had come too close.. He didn't have enough time to put the armour on, so when Korea came around, he had had to pull a gun. When the others didn't get suspicious (they didn't want Korea on them, either), America was relieved, but then he and Russia had gotten in a fight that had almost let Russia see. Who knows what he would do if he found out.. Black-mail at best, telling everyone his secret at worst.

He shuddered, and forced his mind off of that topic, instead thinking about hamburgers. Dang, now he wanted a hamburger. And he had just run out.. He'd have to go to Mc******* and get some more. He really didn't want to put the armour on, though. A hoodie would work, right? Yeah.. He pulled a loose hoodie on and left the house, grabbing his keys on the way and locking the door.

On the way to Mc*******, every street deserted, it started lightly raining. America didn't mind, he actually liked the rain. He was almost there when he finally saw someone, in a hoodie with sagging pants, his face shadowed. "Hey, dude." America greeted as he passed. The man grunted.

**'Probably just a bad day.'** America decided, not letting the man's negativity get to him.

He went into Mc******* and ordered 34 hamburgers, just enough to last until morning, because burgers didn't taste good when they weren't fresh. On the way out, arms loaded with bags, he noticed the man from before standing behind him, staring right at him. **'He's waiting for someone? Why doesn't he just go in?'**

America shrugged it off and continued on his way. About halfway home, he saw the man again, still behind him. Still staring at him. He made sure his gun was still in his jacket, then sighed. He couldn't go home, because then the man would know where he lived, but he couldn't go anywhere else because then the man would follow him.

Now a little sad because his hambugers would probably get cold, America turned around with a huff and walked up to the man, who looked a little surprised he had been caught. He tilted his head to the side, looking very innocent and curious, like a small child. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"U-um.. No."

"Are you looking for someone? Someone that looks like me? Can I help you find him?"

"No. Thanks, though."

"Oh. Well, if you need something like that, I always recommend the police!" I turned around and started walking down the street, stopping when I heard the familiar click of a gun loading. I turned around slowly, now staring down the barrel of a gun in the guy's hand.

"Get in the ally."

Shit. I hadn't been expecting a gun. I slowly lowered myself to the ground, setting down my bags, watching the gun follow me. My hands went into my coat pocket, pulling out a gun and shooting the guy in the leg, jumping out of the way before he could shoot back and taking cover by the side of a building.

The guy screamed, falling to the ground, clutching his leg. He raised his gun again and fired several shots around me. Two of them hit me, one in my thigh, the other very near where my heart was.

I cried out, shooting him again before going back under cover, calling Arthur's number. He was staying in the area and could come help before the police could. The line picked up, and I spoke before Arthur could, "Dude, Arthur, there's this guy that was trying to kill me or something and so I shot him in self defense and he shot me twice more, once in the leg and the other really fricking close to my heart, man! I don't know if I can get home, and I think I killed the guy, but I'm losing blood fast!"

A pause. Then the voice said something, but the loud pounding in my ears mixed with my heavy breathing drowned out the voice. "What?" I panted. "Can you repeat that, I can't hear you!"

This time I could make out "Where" and "you".

"U-uh.." I told him where I was. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was,

"Okay. I'll be there soon, comrade."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia.**

I woke up to a steady beeping that I was ready to destroy by the time I was fully concious.

This was also a sound I remember well.

The sound of a heart monitor.

I blinked my eyes open, looking around the dreary room tiredly. There was no window, and someone was standing at the foot of the bed. I couldn't make out their features, though what he said next told me exactly who he was;

"You never told me you were a girl, Amerika. That is quite a big secret, da?"

My heart monitor held a flat line for about twelve seconds. He knew. Holy Roman Empire, he knew. Russia knew I was a girl. I heard him cruelly laugh.

"Yes, the surgery told me everything; it is kind of hard to miss the chest, despite it's compressed size. I am glad I did not leave you to die. You are, too, da?"

If I could have, I would have said no. But my throat was too sore to say anything, so I glared at him as strongly as I could. Unfortunately, that wasn't as strong as I needed it to be, and he laughed again.

"I do wonder why you of all people would hide being a girl, though. It may explain why you wanted sexism banished, but why are you still in hiding?"

It's not like he would understand.

"Possibly because you don't want to be treated differently?"

Maybe he would. The stupid commie probably had days to think about what he was going to say. How long was I out?

"I feel as though this conversation is very one-sided, don't you? So I will ask you some questions, and you will nod or shake your head yes or no."

I glared at him, then reluctantly nodded. He grinned.

"Brilliant. You would like to know how I found you, da?"

I nodded.

"You called me instead of Britain. I came to make sure you wouldn't die so I could get information out of you while you were still in pain, but the results of me finding and helping you were much greater than I had expected."

My heart rate sped up in anger.

"Second question, you would like to know where you are."

I nodded, and he laughed.

"A secret place I often visit when I wish to be alone. You will never figure out where you are or how to get back, so you will have to stay in the castle or die. At least, until I wish to leave."

Another rage fit on the monitor. How dare he capture me while I was almost dead? That commie had no morals! No shame! No heart!

"Third question, what about the upcoming meeting? I have sent replacements for the both of us. There is no reason to rush your recovery."

I wanted to rip his head off.

"Final question that I am going to tell you the answer to for now, what are my plans with you?"

He looked straight into my eyes, where I saw nothing but ice.

"That will depend on your behavior."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia.**

It had been a week since I had first woken up in Russia's castle, and we hadn't spoken since. Personally, I liked it that way. But today I had enough strength to go do something, so, as soon as I had deemed it clear, I stood up and left the room, going around several corridors until I saw a window. I looked out and saw a forest, going on as far as the eye could see, covered with a white blanket. A chill was coming in, making me shiver.

Russia wasn't lying; I would die if I went out there and didn't have the proper supplies. So I'd need supplies. Food, water, blankets, thick clothes, boots, and a box of matches would work. A weapon of some kind would be preferable.

I could start collecting those immediately. I went into one of the empty rooms and stole three spare blankets, a pair of boots, and some clothes meant for guests. The food and water I could store over time, and the matches would have to wait. I could still use the gun in my bomber jacket, since Russia gave them back. I was pretty sure that he didn't know about my spare gun in the other pocket of my jacket, so even if he screwed with the first one, I still had a weapon.

I hurried back to my room, stuffing the supplies under the bed and getting hooked back up to the machine. It would take a while, but I'd get out of here. I knew that what I felt for Russia wasn't normal, and I used anger as a way to evade my true feelings, but if I stayed here, it wouldn't be good.

Besides, he didn't feel the same way anyway. It would only lead to heartache.

For the next few days, I collected most of the food Russia gave me and only ate what I needed to survive.

Soon I would be out of here.

I had been collecting food for a few weeks, now. I had enough to last me for about a month, and I had found a box of matches when I asked Russia for a fire. I was ready to leave.

That night, I snuck out of my room and made my way silently to the bottom floor. I opened a window and snuck out, dashing the first thousand meters and slowing to a walk later on. The air was chilly but not too bad, and I decided that I would walk throughout the first day and maybe through part of the second, then I'd find someplace to sleep and eat. I would continue that schedule until I found civilization.

I was really lucky Russia hadn't found me. Who knows what he would have done if he'd seen me sneak out.

By the time it was dawn, I couldn't see where the castle was anymore. I continued my trek through the wilderness, eating snow to keep myself hydrated and paused for breaks every so often. At sunset, I found a nice patted down grove of trees, and decided to stay there.

I fell asleep quickly, after concealing myself so if Russia passed by he wouldn't be able to find me.

I woke up to the sound of growling.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia.**

I peaked my head out of the bushes and saw Russia face to face with a large fox, white foam dripping out of its mouth. I gasped and hid myself, watching the scene unfold before me.

The fox lunged, but Russia was quicker and hit it with his pipe, propelling it back like a baseball. It yelped and lunged again, with the same effects.

When it lunged again, this time it dodged at the last moment, jaws clamping onto the pipe and ripping it from Russia's grip, chunking it across the clearing. It jumped into Russia, knocking him to the ground, and biting his throat. I saw blood and panicked, jumping out and shooting the fox. It died.

I ran over and pushed it out of the way so I could see Russia. Blood was dripping down his throat, which was ripped open. I screamed, and cried.

"R-russia, dude, I am so sorry! I didn't know you were going to get hurt! This is all my fault."

"Het, Amerika. It's not your fault. I followed you, because I was worried. The truth is, I didn't save you that day because I wanted answers. I wanted to help, b-because I.. I... l-lo-" he choked out blood, dying.

I screamed, sobbing. I loved him. I loved him. And he just died during his confession to me, because of me. I just killed him. "Russia! No! Dude, wake up! Wake up! Please! I love you! I'm sorry! Just wake up! Please! Please."

My sobs turned hysterical, and suddenly I heard a voice.

'_America! Don't worry, we're working as hard as we can to get you out!'_

All of a sudden, I woke up, a helmet attaching wires to my head. I shot up, seeing Japan, Russia, England, and Matthew stating at me. Russia was blushing.

"W-where am I?" I stuttered.

"Oh, the machine must have fried some of your memories... At least you signed the waver." Japan sighed. "We were testing a new mind video game where you're taken to a castle with one of your enemies and you have to escape and go on a quest. But the machine started acting up and your mind was caught in the game. Some of your memories were deleted to make room for the game."

I blushed, remembering declaring my confession. "...And.. Could you guys see me?"

England pointed to a t.v. screen behind me. It was paused on when I was declaring my love for Russia. I quickly gathered my stuff and left the house, embarrassed beyond all imagination.

Later, Russia came to visit me. Let's just say he returned my feelings,and I was chained to his pipe for a while.


End file.
